customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2001 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2001 VHS Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen (1998) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen (1998) # HIT Entertainment PLC Logo (2001-2006) # Kipper: Tiger Tales & Pools, Parks, & Picnics Trailer # Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # The Wiggles Video and Audio Collection Trailer # Barney Holiday Videos (2001) Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney Title Card # Opening Program (2000 VHS Version) Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (book) Gallery See the gallery of releases Television Airings * This video also aired on PBS in August 2001 until December 11, 2004 (as well as December 2006-2011). * This video also aired on NBC in September 2001 until March 2005. * This video also aired on ABC in November 2001 until December 31, 2007. * This video also aired on FOX, Fox Family and HBO in February 2014. * This special aired on Nick Jr, Nickelodeon, Nick Toon, and Nick at Nite from November 16, 2003-May 16, 2016. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from December 2004 to December 2012 (as well as 2016-2017). * This special also aired on Sprout from December 2007 until December 2010. * This special also aired on TBS, VH1 and on USA Family in December 2013. Closing # Closing Program (2000 VHS Version) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney End Credits # Gerber Graduates for Toddlers Commercial # HIT Entertainment PLC Logo (2001-2006) Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:2001 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on August 28, 2001